New Destiny
by gohansdaughter
Summary: What would have happened if Kagome was from The Feudal Era 2? This is a 'what if' kind of story...AND it's PG - PG-13
1. The Beggining

Hiya people! Ok, just so you know..i don't own inuyasha or any other anime...so don't sue, cause you cant get anything out of me.I'm not getting ANY money.. ok so..on to the story!  
New Destiny By: Katie Helderson  
"DIE INUYASHA!!!!" Kikyo yelled, and thus the legend began. (Or other wards.. Kikyo died.Inuyasha died. and etc..)  
  
Present day:  
  
It was 2 years after Kikyo and Inuyasha died that a young girl was born in the village. The village had named her Kagome. Her father had died in an encounter with a demon, and her mother died, almost 5 minutes after giving birth to her. Now Kagome was 16, and almost a full-fledged miko. A few days ago, she had been deemed the reincarnation of Kikyo, the dead miko. Kagome knew of what happened of the dead miko, for her teacher; Keade had told her the story when she was younger. Kagome had Long Black hair, not as long as Kikyos', but not at her shoulders either. She was wearing an old miko outfit that didn't fit Keade anymore. (You know.. what Kikyo wore..) Today Kagome was traveling into Inuyasha's forest, to find some hurbs that Keade needed. Kagome was a master archer, just like Kikyo was. The one thing that was bothering her about the story was what had happened to the Shakon no Tama. It was a Pink jewel of power. ~ Were did it go after it was burned with her body? ~ Kagome thought. It was true, no one knew, not even her teacher Keade, who was about 11 years older than herself. Keade was now at the age of 27, and was well know around the area of the village. Kagome walked into the forest, and looked around. She had been there plenty of times with Keade, but she had never been in the forest alone. She had never even seen the tree that the all-powerful hayou; Inuyasha was bound to. She didn't need to be over there, for only weeds grew over in that part. Kagome wandered some more and found a well. She instantly recognized it. ~ The bone eaters well ~ she thought. The resting-place for the bones of demons. Kagome shivered at the thought. Kagome turned and walked into a clearing, it was obvious that she was lost, for when she looked up from the path that she had followed, she was HIM, Inuyasha, Pinned to the great tree. After about a minute of just shock, she heard a russle behind her, she turned, and out came a centipede.  
  
"You have it, give it to me!" The centipede yelled.  
  
"What do I have?!" Kagome shouted back,  
  
"The Shakon no Tama! Give it to me NOW!" Kagome was getting ready to attack, if by some chance, it drew closer. She reached behind her to her back, to get her bow and arrows, but to dismay, she didn't have them. ~I forgot to pick them up after I left the well! ~ She mentally screamed at herself. She was utterly defense-less! The centipede launched at her and hit her directly in the side. It sent her flying, and as it did a pink jewel came out of her side. ~ Was that what it was talking about? Could it be? The Shakon no Tama? ~ She thought to herself as she flew to the ground. The centipede can at her, this time to finish her off. "Some one help me!" She cried, as the huge centipede was coming at her. It was to her better luck, that some one heard her cry.  
  
An: SOOOOOOOOO, how did you like it????????? I know, I know...It's a cliffy...but arnt they fun? Well kag's in trouble, who's the person who heard her? Was it Keade? The Villagers? Another Demon..? Well I'll leave you to think about that...see ya! 


	2. Inuyasha's froest

Hi, thank you to the people that have reviewed my story so far, thanx!  
  
New Destiny  
  
By:  
  
Katie Helderson  
Chapter 2  
  
"Get away from her!" yelled Keade. She had her Bow and arrow up and ready to shoot. The centipede slowly drew away and vanished into the surrounding area.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let ye walk into the forest to get the hurbs." Keade said, not noticing Kagome picking up the pink jewel.  
  
"Keade. Is this the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked bluntly. She held it up to the stream of light that was poring into the clearing through the tops of the trees. Keade took it from her hand and examined it.  
  
"Were did you get this Kagome?" Keade asked.  
  
"The centipede bit me.and it came out of my side as I was falling to the ground." She answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"It was inside of ye? Well, then ye are the new guardian of the Jewel of four souls." Kagome was speechless. She was now a guardian of a powerful jewel, and she wasn't even a full miko yet! Keade looked up at the tree were Inuyasha was bound to, then looked back to Kagome. "How did you end up in this part of the forest Kagome?" Keade asked, her face was emotionless, though her voice said otherwise. The emotion was anger.  
  
"I got lost Keade-sama, after I found the well I made a wrong turn. I went left instead of straight." Kagome was looking at the dirt around her, apparently it was interesting.  
  
"Well, try not to get lost again. I got the hurbs that I needed, since you were taking so long. Come, we will go back to the village." Kagome nodded and followed here back. ~ Why is it that every time that I bring up Inuyasha, outside of the story that they always avoid it? Just now, Keade- sama was trying to see if I was trying to do some thing.other than looking at him.~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had followed Keade back to the village and started to prepare dinner for the adoptive family that she had, while Keade was in her own hut and ate. It was close to sun set that Kagome heard some thing outside. When she was outside she saw it. It was the centipede demon that had attacked her earlier.  
  
"It is here! Give it to me and live!" It yelled. Keade was trying to shoot it with all of her might but had only managed to sink 4 out of 15 so far. Keade aimed and shot an other arrow.  
  
"Kagome! Run to Inuyasha's forest! Go!" Keade screamed. Kagome nodded and started to run. She heard the demon screech. She just kept running. She looked up as soon as she got to the forests' entrance and she saw the strangest thing. It was a bright white light that the forest seemed to be emitting. She kept running, never slowing down. She looked back as soon as she had passed the bone eaters well. She saw nothing, and as she turned her head she fell on a tree root. She picked herself off of the ground and dusted herself off. It was then that she saw the centipede. ~ It has come for the Shikon no Tama! ~ Kagome reached up and held the necklace the Shikon no Tama was on. ~ If I am the guardian of the jewel then I will protect it! ~ She thought to herself. ~ Or at least I hope that I can stay alive long enough to live to try to.~  
  
An: SOOO another cliffy huh? *People start to throw shoes at her * What's with all the shoes?! O I know!!!! *People wait for her comment * you want to give me new shoes!!!!! * All the people glare at her * no???? * The people start to run after her, as she runs for the hills * so.I guess that was a wrong guess...I think ill Wright another chapter..... 


	3. The Awakening

Hi all! Well this is chapter 3, thanks for the reveiws! Well, lets get on with it!  
  
New Destiny  
  
By: Katie Helderson  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome was thinking to herself, as the centipede came closer. No one was coming to her rescue. ~ Hey..what could it hurt? ~ She thought to herself as the demon came closer. She made up her mind.she was going for it.  
  
"SOME ONE HELP ME!!!!!" she screamed as She dodged out of the way of the centipede. She flew back, hitting a tree and.some thing else. Kagome looked up to see the supposedly dead Inuyasha looking straight at her.  
  
"Go on Kikyo, finish it off, just like you did me." Inuyasha had spoken. He was suppose to be dead! But he was talking! ~ What is happening? He's suppose to be dead!!! ~ She thought to herself.  
  
"My name is Kagome, Ka-Go-Me! And you better remember it!" She yelled. She had just recently noticed that she was in the clearing and had been talking to a 'dead' hanyou called Inuyasha. ~ Boy. he has dog-ears! How come I never noticed it the last time I saw him.? ~ She thought, but Inuyasha interrupted them.  
  
"Excuse me, for interrupting your thoughts but you're about to die. Or at least get injured." He said as Kagome fell to the ground from the root that she had climbed onto. And Inuyasha was right. She was about to die! The centipede was coming full force at her! She got up and jumped for cover as an arrow came hurling toward the centipede, it hit it in the middle of the head. Inuyasha just looked over to where the arrow had come from and then back to the girl that resembled Kikyo.  
  
An: I know.this was sort of short but.. *Gets hit in the forehead with a shoe. * Ow...I know! It was one of the glorious cliffys!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Who let the arrow go? Who? Can you guess? Well I'll have the next chapter up soon...*Gets hit in the head with a watermelon* .ow.*now has swirlly eyes* till the next chapter. 


	4. Inuyasha's Free

Well since I might not be able to post on Monday due to school and HOMEWORK.here's a treat, for you! Anothre Chapter TODAY!!!!  
  
New Destiny By: Katie Helderson  
Chapter 4  
  
"Keade!" Kagome shouted, she had saved her twice in the same day! "Kagome we tried to hold it off, but it was too fast!" Keade responded to her.  
  
"I do have a name you know.Its Mistress Centipede if you don't mind!" answered the centipede. Kagome and Keade just looked at her. ~ Well I guess even demons like her have names.~ Meanwhile Mistress centipede was taking the arrow out of her head. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Keade. ~ What is going on? First I see Kikyo and she shoots an arrow at me, binding me to this tree, then the next thing I know, I see this girl who looks ALMOST identical to Kikyo. And she says that her name is Kagome. Its weird.~ Inuyasha thought to himself. In that little time that he was talking to himself he had missed Keade being attacked by mistress Centipede. Inuyasha was now in tune with the world around him.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!!!!" Mistress Centipede yelled.  
  
"NO!!! YOU'LL ONLY USE IT TO MAKE YOURSELF MORE POWERFUL!!!" Kagome yelled back. ~ What is she talking about? What will make her more powerful?! ~ Inuyasha listened more carefully.  
  
"But that's the whole point! If I use the Shikon no Tama, then I will be fully alive again! Ever since the energy of the Shikon no Tama had resurrected my bones while you were passing by the well, I made it a point to get the Shikon no Tama for myself!" ~ So that's what she was talking about.But why would Kagome or what ever her name was have the jewel of four souls? ~ Inuyasha was thinking to himself again. He only noticed something pink being ripped from Kagome, and the pink object flying into Mistress Centipede's mouth.  
  
"NO! You can't have it!" Kagome shouted  
  
"Its too late, Girl.she already swallowed it" Inuyasha said, not muck higher than a whisper. Inuyasha was right and Mistress Centipede was transforming into another form of herself. (The one were she swallows the SNT in the TV series.. Not that I'm creating my own mind you.but she could look different in the magna form.I've never seen a comic of it before.) Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and stood on the root that she had earlier stood on.  
  
"Look mister Inuyasha, I don't know if you think I have poor eyesight, but I don't. If you do then-" Kagome was cut off by the newly transformed Mistress Centipede trying to crush her to the tree. Inuyasha as getting crushed right along with her but, he was powerless to stop it. He was pinned to the tree.  
  
"Girl.can you remove this arrow?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome blinked. ~ What is he talking about? ~ She asked herself, then realized the arrow sticking out of his chest.  
  
"I-I don't know." She stammered  
  
"Kagome don't do it! He will just destroy the village afterwards!" yelled Keade, trying to get Kagome to dismiss the idea of letting Inuyasha out of the magical bind, that has him stuck to a tree for 18 years.  
  
"It's a life or death situation girl, pick. Let me free and live, or don't let me free and die." Inuyasha said, trying to make the point clear. ~ I don't want to die.I need to protect the Shikon No Tama from the other demons, humans and any other creature that try to take it.I AM the protector of the Shikon no Tama.and I WILL protect it! ~ She had made up her mind. Kagome took hold of the arrow.  
  
"I choose to live!" She yelled as she pulled the arrow out of the tree and his chest. Inuyasha was free. And with that freedom, he chose to get unwrapped from Mistress Centipede.  
  
"IORN REAPER SOUL STEALER!" he yelled, and Mistress Centipede blew up into many pieces. Kagome was free, and so was Inuyasha. Kagome scrambled to the piece of flesh that the jewel was in and took it out. As soon as she did, Mistress Centipede decintagrated, leaving only the bones behind. Kagome had gotten hurt again and was cut on her side, and her other wound had reopened.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, you saved us." Kagome said gratefully.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm not going to kill you next?" He replied cracking his knuckles.  
"You mean, you really are going to kill us?!" Kagome exclaimed, not believing him. ~ I just saved him! He shouldn't try to kill us! I SAVED HIM! ~ She thought angrily to herself.  
  
"That's what I mean. So, tell me. Do you want to hand over the Shikon no Tama now, or wait 'till you're on your last breath, and let me take it from your hand?" he asked. ~ Well, he has a gross mind.. ~  
  
"NEITHER! YOU ARNT GOING TO GET IT!!!" Kagome screamed backing up a bit.  
  
An: Ok, that was a long one.but I'm trying to get threw the 1st episode.well my version.and get on to the meeting of the other group members. So there will be one more chapter before we have another group member. Please tell me who you would like it to be. Shippou, Miroku, Sango, or should I just go on with the order the show has it in. Thanks! Till the next chapter! 


	5. Shattered Jewel

Thanks for the reviews! Well here's chapter 5!!!  
  
New Destiny  
  
By:  
  
Katie Helderson  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Kagome! Try to stay away from him long enough for me to." Keade pulled out a necklace that looked like beads and teeth. ~ I know what she's trying to do! Ok Keade.I'll keep him busy.~ Kagome thought. She looked around for something to actually defend herself, though she could always count on running.  
  
"Just so you know, before I kill you, Kikyo was cuter." Inuyasha stated calmly. Then he rushed into an attack. He swung his arm hopping to hit her with his claws. But Kagome ducked just in time. She picked herself up and started to run in no particular direction, just trying to avoid his deadly claws. Kagome looked back seeing Inuyasha jump into the treetops. ~ Darn it! Now I'm going to have to watch my back constantly.Hurry up Keade.my legs are starting to get weak.~ Kagome thought looking in Keades' direction. Meanwhile Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree trying to find Kagome's weak spot. In a matter of seconds he found it. ~ In her side! Where her wound is still fresh! ~ Inuyasha complemented himself on finding his prays weak spot in such a short amount of time. Inuyasha jumped from the tree, and landed on a tree stump. He was about to jump and swing at Kagome when little pink lights came hurling at him. They stopped at his neck and formed a necklace ~ huh? What's this? A piece of jewelry? ~ He thought, reaching up trying to take it off.  
  
" 'Tis no use Inuyasha, even you don't have the power to take it off." Keade said, with a smirk playing across her face. But it was true, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't take the necklace off. Every time that he tried it started flashing pink, from the color brown and white to pink, over and over. Finally he stopped.  
  
~ Phew.. I thought that he was going to catch me there for a moment.~ She had spoken too soon. Inuyasha flew at her trying to reach his goal of killing her, or at least getting the jewel from her.  
  
"Kagome! The word of substation!" Keade yelled. ~ A word of substation.. But theirs so many ~ Kagome thought, while starting to run again. This time Kagome had to jump to the right to avoid him. Inuyasha fell to the ground after he had missed his target. But got up in a flash.  
  
"Keade, witch one?" Kagome yelled at her, Keade just looked at her and yelled back.  
  
"It matters not, your word can control him!" Keade looked on in horror as Kagome fell off a small cliff. The jewel escaped the safety of her hand.  
  
It had been flung from the safety of her hand during the fall the ground, though it was a small fall, it had enough force to fly out of her hand and roll onto a bridge, out of her reach. (Convenient, no?) Of course, seeing that Inuyasha was a dog demon, he could easily jump onto the bridge and get the jewel and them kill her. ~ But what is the word that I can use against him? He is a demon.but what could hold a dog- That's it! ~ Inuyasha had already jumped down onto the bridge and was about to step forward to get the jewel when Kagome spoke.  
  
"Sit Boy.?" * Smack* "it worked! The word was sit-" * Smack*  
  
"Ow." Inuyasha said, it had hurt him, but since he was ½ demon, he could stand the pain, and not break a rib or two. Kagome got up and went to got the jewel. Every time Inuyasha Made a movement Kagome 'sat' him. She had finally reached where the jewel was and picked it up, she was about to turn around and walk back to the other side where Keade was but Inuyasha grabbed her leg.  
  
"O, no you don't, Give it to me now, or die, girl!" Inuyasha spat, obviously he had forgotten about the necklace and the power that Kagome held over him.  
  
"Inuyasha.you said that you were going to kill me already, so what's the point of threatening me again? But here, let me give you a present.. SIT BOY!!!" Kagome screamed, and Inuyasha heard a breaking sound, and knew exactly what it was.the bridge.it was breaking.and he was going to fall..* Splash!* Inuyasha had fell threw the new hole in the bridge. Kagome turned and walked off, heading towards the others, with the Shikon no Tama in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha had some how gotten hold of the Shikon no Tama, and was now tossing it up in the air. Kagome, was close by, as she was the guardian of the sacred jewel.  
  
"Inuyasha, give it back! Or I'll shoot it out of your hand!" Kagome was aiming her bow and arrow. She knew that the 'sit' Technique wasn't that affected in this case, for he would just hold onto it tighter. Inuyasha just stayed in his spot on the village road, tossing the jewel into the air. "That's it Inuyasha! You had your chance!" Kagome said as she shot her arrow. The next thing she knew, there was a Bright Pink light, that was unbearable to look at, so she and Inuyasha both covered their eyes. A few moments later, Keade was beside Kagome and was staring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was staring at his feet. Kagome and Keade followed his gaze, and settled it apon a small pink light. Kagome got closer, and picked the pink object up.  
  
Inuyasha was staring at his feet. Kagome and Keade followed his gaze, and settled it apon a small pink light. Kagome got closer, and picked the pink object up.  
  
"Um.It's a shard." She responded, Inuyasha's eye started to twitch.  
  
"A shard of what?" He asked. He had been living in the village ever since the night that Kagome had set him free, since he was considered no threat with Kagome's 'sit' command. But no he was on the edge and he was about to be pushed over.  
  
"A shard of.The Shikon no Tama.I must have shattered it when I relsed my arrow to shoot it out of you hand.oops." Kagome said, backing away from Inuyasha, who was coming forward every step she took back.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha screamed, Keade was stunned, and Kagome was sort of a cross between confused and disappointed.  
  
An: Well that a long chapter.well it was Chapter 5, I hope you review, I need all the encouragement and advice I can get.School..Why do I have to suffer such a fate..? School is the reason that I might not post the next chapter for a while. If I have no home work then, you will get another chapter, if not...well.no chapter..in the next chapter, we have a new group member coming in!!!! 'till the next post! See ya! 


	6. Enter Shippou!

I HAVE NO, I REPEAT N-O HOMEWORK!!!! You know that that means.. Another chapter!!!!!! Well here we go.this is the 6th chapter.I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It had been a week since Kagome had shattered the Shikon no Tama and since then, She and Inuyasha had left the village with supplies, on their quest to find the other shards of the jewel. It was nearly dusk and they had found only two jewel shards on their journey. Kagome had ground out the hard way, that she could sence the jewel shards, when they where close. Inuyasha was having a 'hay day' with all the demon he was having to defeat. He didn't mind one bit! It was only practice for him. They set camp up in a little valley. Inuyasha did the usual (or at least what they were doing the past week) by getting firewood and making the fire, While Kagome got the food ready. (Typical.)  
  
Inuyasha got back with a rabbit. He had actually gone hunting! ~ Wow.2 nights in a row.we had enough from yesterdays catch for 4 meals for 2.! ~ Kagome thought to herself. She finished cooking the meal and started to eat. Inuyasha took his share and jumped up into a tree, with it.  
  
It was later that night that Kagome awake to the sensing of a jewel shard. Well actually 2.  
  
"Inuyasha.2 jewel shards.. Heading this way." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha jumped from his spot on a tree branch, and got ready for an attack.  
  
"What direction is it coming from?" Inuyasha asked looking around in every direction.  
  
"BEHING US!" she yelled turning around right as a small multicolored object blasted itself into Kagome's arms. (Wow.. powerful.) Kagome looked down and saw something she never thought that she would see before. It was a young Kitzune. A fox demon. He was crying though. "Hello little one.why are you crying?" She asked. (There we go! The kind hearted Kagome!) The young fox demon looked up at Kagome.  
  
"I'm b-being chased." The young fox said, or rather tried to say threw sobs.  
  
"What is your name young one?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just stood there, looking at the Fox.  
  
"S-Shippou." He answered. Just then two other demons came out.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, looking at the two other demons.  
  
"Look here Monten! The little fox has found some company!" Said the demon with ling following black hair that was brought back into a braid.  
  
"Yes, should we kill them as well brother Hiten?" Monten asked, he had only three hairs on top of his head.  
  
"Yes, I think we should. We could use the girl for your hair potion." Hiten answered.  
  
"You speak as if we aren't here.Well I won't stand for it!" Inuyasha yelled. It caught the brothers of guard. (If you haven't already guessed.their the Thunder Brothers.I know that I didn't describe their clothing, the reason for that is because I cant remember what they whore.other than Monten with Shippou's father around his waist.but that's it.) Inuyasha moved in, and swung his claws, hitting and killing both of the thunder brothers. "Well, that was easy.Now, Kagome, where are the shards?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Their with Shippou.right here." Kagome answered. Shippou had given up the jewel shards after both the thunder brothers were killed. Then told Kagome and Inuyasha the story of how he came to be an orphan.  
  
About ½ an hour later Shippou was don't telling his story, and had barryed his fathers fur.  
  
"Kagome.May I stay with you on your hunt for the jewel shards?" Shippou asked.  
  
"NO YOU CANT1 YOU'LL JUST SLOW US DOWN!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha just looked at her "SIT!" *Smack* Shippou looked on, and starting a laughing fit. "Shippou, you may come if you wish.just know that it is a dangerous road" Shippou nodded and yawned, snuggling into Kagome's arms as both he and Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha was back up in his tree, for he had jumped into it after getting face planted into the dirt. He soon followed his companions into sleep.  
  
An: Thank GOD that that wasn't a cliffhanger.I don't think that I can handle anymore things flying at me.*looks around* good.. Ok, next we have Kikyo coming in.well.this should be interesting.. C ya! 


	7. Authors Note

An:  
  
I'm sorry that I haven't updated. The thing is, school is weighing me down. Well, I should have the chapter where Kikyo comes in on Friday, or Saturday.unless I have a writers block. Lets just hope that that doesn't happen. C ya! 


	8. Kikyo Rivived and the black haired Inuya...

Well, heres chapter 7..the stupid computer restarted on me, and I didn't even do ANYTHING to it!!! IT JUST RESTARTED!!!! Ooo.I hadent saved it..so I had to restart!!!! O well...this one is here.. Its not as good as the original chapter but o well, o, and I saved it about 5094 times while typing it too!  
  
New Destiny  
  
By:  
  
Katie Helderson  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou were now about 3 weeks away from the village, they had also found 7 more shards on along the way. They were stopping to eat a late supper and set up camp. It was when Kagome was cooking supper that she sensed a jewel shard.  
  
"Inuyasha! A jewel shard heading toward us!" she yelled. Shippou climbed up onto her shoulder in a protective way.well.more to his advantage. The jewel shard came, it was held by an old witch/demon that picked up Kagome and left. Apparently the witch/demon hadn't seen Shippou when she picked Kagome up.  
  
Inuyasha Picked up a sent that he hadn't smelt for years.Kikyo's sent. It was when Kagome screamed his name that he came back to his senses.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled as the witch/demon hauled her away from the camp sit. Inuyasha was fast to jump into the trees and follow. It was soon after that the sun had fully set below the horizon that Inuyasha changed. Changed into his human form that he turned into once a month. The new moon, it was his weak point in the entire month, for he would turn completely human, a 'weak' human as he would say. It was to his better luck that night that he was in sight of the witch/demons' lair.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked. She was bound to a bed of leaves, next to a body.  
  
"I want your soul child." The witch/demon answered. Kagome looked puzzled. ~ Why would she want my sou- ~ Kagome had figured it out.  
  
"YOU CANT HAVE IT!" ~ She's going to use my soul to bring back Kikyo! But for what reason? ~ she thought. ~ WHERE IS SHIPPOU?!?!? I sent him for Inuyasha about 5 minutes ago! O no! What if he got lost! What if he did get to Inuyasha.. but got hurt by Inuyasha when he got there?! ~ she was so rapped up in her thoughts that by the time she realized that the witch./demon was saying something, it was too late. The witch/demon had said a spell. And with the final word of the spell Kagome's soul started to come out of her body and into Kikyo's, the one beside hers. It was then that Inuyasha burst in. He saw the scene before him. Kikyo, and Kagome's bodies were flouting. And Kagome's soul was flowing into Kikyo's body. It was soon after Inuyasha got rid of his shock. Kikyo was conscious, and was looking straight at him.  
  
"Don't say my name" She said. Inuyasha did, but without knowing it before it was too late.  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha covered his mouth as soon as he had said it. A wind came up, blowing his Black hair into his face as the last of Kagome's soul exited her body and made its way to Kikyo. Suddenly before the rest of the soul could get to Kikyo, Shippou was in the way of it, and it rebounded off of him, back to Kagome. Kikyo and Kagome fell to the ground, but only Kikyo had landed on her feet. Kagome, was unconscious and landed with a thump. Shippou landing on her stomach.  
  
"Yes! Now go forth Kikyo and gather the rest of the jewel shards!" The witch/demon said. Kikyo glared at her. (by the way.Kikyo IS clothed. In the same kind as Kag.)  
  
"I will not obey anyone!" Kikyo glanced over at Inuyasha and killed the witch/demon with one blow.  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked again.  
  
"I'm not Kikyo. Kikyo is dead. He died years ago, Inuyasha. I am just a DEAD Woman, standing before you.Naraku made us beleave we betrayed each other.remember that." and then she was gone. Inuyasha watched the spot where Kikyo disappeared as the sun came up other the horizon. Inuyasha changed back to his old self and turned to Kagome who was now awaking and walked towards her. (-_-'...well, at least he's TRYING to help.)  
  
"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. A bit of worry showing on his face. ~ He was worried! ~ Kagome smiled.  
  
"Just a bit tired." She replied.  
  
"That's good..-" Inuyasha was searching for a comment to make, to show that he wasn't worried. He had found it. "-now you wont be dead, and can still detect shards!" Kagome's smile faded and she struggled to get up. Shippou got off of her and Inuyasha a glare. Kagome reached down to the remains of the witch/demon and took the jewel shard from the demon. It instantly disintegrated.  
  
"Come on. Let's go back to the village." Kagome said and started to walk to the door, never knowing about Inuyasha's 'Time of the month' had arisen  
  
An: Well that was chapter 7. We got Sango coming into the next Chapter.we still got Miroku, Kirara, and Myouga (sp???) to come in as well, but as soon as their in, the story will move a lot quicker! after that..well, I might make another story.. please review!!!!! 


	9. another

-_-'.....NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! IVE GOT WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well now that you've seen my dramatic sentence...Thing..you know that's happening. And if my writers block clears up before tomorrow then you will have another chapter before midnight!!!!! Well...i hope that it does clear up...*glances around the room she's in* I..think...i..have.a .. STALKER!!!! *runs out of the room and grabs a broom* I think I'm safe now......  
  
Well.as far as I know...i'm Katie Helderson...and I have writers block..and right now I am going to go and pound my stalker..THEN I'm going to go and fall off my bed onto the floor trying to think of ideas. C ya! 


	10. A Women on the side

An: I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating my fic, but the fall off of my bed instead of bringing idea's.I think it brang me a bruse on my right leg but o well..this chapter, brings in Sango. Enjoy!  
  
New Destiny  
  
By:  
  
Katie Helderson  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It was another day on the quest, but it had been 3 days since they found Shippou. During those three days they had decided to go back to the village, to try to find Shippou a home. If they found any demons that wanted him they would make sure that Shippou was safe and found. It was lunch time and Inuyasha was against stopping.  
  
"There are more jewel shards out there! We should be up and walking, ready to jump into action!" Inuyasha was complaining once again about how they needed to find more jewel shards. But they were soon to find out the reason for the attitude.  
  
It was near nightfall that they came across a young woman on the side of the road. She was hurt badly. It was only about 15 minutes away from the village, but she looked in serious pain. Too much to move.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you hurt?" Kagome asked. The young woman looked up. She had a purple/dark red and green Kimono on, And long black hair, with bangs. She also had a Boomerang attacked to her back. It was as tall as Inuyasha, if it were standing straight up. As soon as the woman saw Inuyasha, the jumped up, apparently forgetting about the pain she was having.  
  
"Die demon!" The young woman yelled. She took the boomerang off of her back and flung it at Inuyasha. He caught it, like it was nothing. The woman fell to her knees, the pain returning.  
  
"Inuyasha, we better get her to the village, Keade can help her there." Kagome said urgently. Inuyasha just looked at her and gave her a I-cant- BELIEVE-you-want-me-to-do-that! Kind of look. But none-the less, Inuyasha picked the young woman put, with much screaming from her. Kagome picked up the boomerang that Inuyasha had discarded and walked off, with Shippou on her shoulder. He hadn't said a word through the whole thing. ~ I wonder what he's thinking.~ Kagome though to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
15 minutes later they arrived at the village.  
  
"KEADE!!! Come quick! A young woman is hurt!" Kagome yelled. And without fail, Keade came running.  
  
"What has happened to ye?" Keade asked the young woman that Inuyasha had just recently set on the ground.  
  
"I was fighting a demon, after it killed my family.It failed to kill me but.It managed to get away.Naraku.he called himself.I swore on my family's grave that I will kill him." The young woman explained. Inuyasha listened. ~ She was attacked by Naraku.the one that made me and Kikyo betray each other all those years ago.~ Inuyasha came out of his thoughts when Keade spoke.  
  
"What is ye's name?" Keade asked. Once again, the young woman answered without hesitation.  
  
"Sango"  
  
An: well, im going to have to end here, sorry. I have a LOT of HOMEWORK..WHY?! I need to write!.Well, now we have Kirara, or Kilala, or however you spell it coming into the next chapter.*looks at the stack of Homework, it starts on fire* HAHAHAHA!!!!! Oops...NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! MY GRADES!!!!! I NEED 'EM FOR MY GRADES!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *puts out fire*.phew..o well..better get back at it....till Kirara/Kilala's chapter!!!!! 


	11. Kirara the Cat , and Myouga the Flea

Its Kirara! I found it out! But its pronounced Kilala..-_-'..weird.  
  
New Destiny  
  
By:  
  
Katie Helderson  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It had been days that Sango had been bandaged and started to heel. Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha had all waited for her to get better. Inuyasha had protested to waiting for her, and got about 4 sits for the comment.  
  
"Kagome, came you please come and help me?" Keade asked. She was attending to a young child who had gotten hurt while playing. Kagome nodded and got up from her place under a tree.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango was sitting in her room that Keade had so kindly given to her, and was looking out the window. She was fully healed, but Keade wanted her to stay put for at least one more night. Sango sighed as she thought about not being able to avenge her family and her village. It was even harder while there was a hanyou that was always on the move and was waiting for you. ~ I'm going to get an ear full when we get moving ~ Sango thought. She once again sighed. It was boring, no offence to the village or anything but there was just plainly nothing to do! Sango looked to the left out of the window and saw something (this would/could disturb me.) that was a mangled mess. Sango as soon as she saw it got up and ran to the front door to get to the poor creature. It was a pale yellow, with brown strips on its back. Sango picked it up, it was only wounded with blood over the old wounds that had already healed. It had probably collapsed due to loss of blood. Sango rushed back to the village and into Keades house. She laid the poor creature on her bed and went off to go and get some water to wash off the blood and tend to the not yet healed wounds that the creature had.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been hours since Sango had found the little creature and washed AND cleaned/bandaged the wounds. And while she had washed the little creature, she found a flea going by the name Myouga, That had been when Inuyasha had walked into the hut, along with Kagome, Keade, and Shippo. But now it was almost dusk out and all they had gotten from the flea was that they were ambushed, and the creature was a cat demon by the name of Kirara. Sango sighed she might as well go to sleep- Wait! Kirara was waking up! Sango was the first thing that the cat demon saw, then Myouga. It started to talk and Myouga translated. Sango after a while of listening to story had had enough.  
  
"Would you like to come with me and my friends? We are going to go find Naraku and get him back for all the bad things that he has done to us. What do you say?" Sango said, with a bit of enthusiasm.  
  
"Mew!" Kirara said and of course Sango looked at Myouga to translate.  
  
"She said yes" He ansered her look of confusion.  
  
"Good, now lets get some rest for the next day ahead of us, we will need the strength for we leave in the morning." Sango said and layed down and covered up. Within minutes she and Kirara fell asleep. Myouga on the other hand didn't, he waited till they had fallen asleep, and then whent for some food, that just happened that Sango supplied. Within seconds of taking a sip of her blood, *SMACK* Myouga was hit and was now floating to the ground flatter then a pancake.  
  
Well, that was the 9th chapter. And now I wonder what im going to write for the next chapter...wait what am I saying?! I know ACACTLY WHAT TO WRITE!!! Anyway, just so you know, Miroku is coming into the next chapter...this is going to be more interesting.or at least more well....I'll just leave you to think about what the next chapter is going to be about, see ya! 


End file.
